


Dinner Time

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Dinner Time [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck fetish, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: N's neck was just too enticing.





	Dinner Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 10, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I was staring at N’s neck last week and was overcome with the urge to write vampire fics. This it the first of two, I guess. The next one will be NxReader. Honestly I’m really pleased about how this turned out. I tend to get a little too into vampire concepts when I do them, despite the fact that I don’t actually watch many shows/movies about vampires. There were some little details for this universe that I couldn’t fit into the story, and that makes me kinda sad. Ah well. Hope you guys enjoy~

N lowered onto the couch, bringing his legs up as he got himself comfortable in the plush cushions. He held his wine glass high above his head as he squirmed into place, the red liquid in it sloshing about dangerously. Ravi eyed the liquid with a bit of apprehension—it was thick, clinging to the glass where it had sloshed up and taking its time to flow back down. With a contented sigh, N lowered the glass to his lips. Ravi swallowed as he watched N’s Adam’s apple bob, sitting up slightly straighter in his discomfort.

“O negative,” N hummed as he pulled the glass away, eyes flashing bright yellow as he stared at the glass. “How did Leo manage to get his hands on this?” Ravi didn’t know why he was so unnerved. He had known N for a long time, had watched the man eat raw red meat and drink glasses of blood—had even felt the pain and pleasure of N’s fangs sinking into his flesh. Nothing he was seeing was anything new, but the hairs on his body still stood up every time. Maybe it was his instincts forcing him to be on guard against this powerful predator. Or maybe it was his fascination with the creature that he knew only as N.

“I abandoned my name a hundred years ago. The Europeans butchered it so badly, I couldn’t take it any longer. Even if you asked me, I don’t think I can remember what it was. That me is long dead anyway. Maybe one day I’ll take you to my grave,” N had explained one day two years ago, saying the last words with a coy smile that Ravi couldn’t forget. Despite everything Ravi knew about N, the vampire remained incredibly mysterious.

The beautiful and rich apartment that N resided in with his blood-brother Leo was financed and furnished by their Master—a mysterious woman that N had only mentioned three times in the four years Ravi had known N. From the few stories Ravi had heard, she was frivolous with a penchant for gorgeous men—especially those with nice necks. “If Master ever comes to visit, I’ll have to hide you,” N had murmured one day between kisses on Ravi’s abs. “She’d eat you up.”

Ravi was a new addition to the household, and he didn’t know how to properly describe his relationship with the others. Leo often described him as a pet, and his behavior towards Ravi mirrored the indifference of a cat person to a dog. Ravi didn’t like to think about it terribly much because it made him realize how much N treated him like a pedigree dog. He liked to pretend that N’s interest in him went deeper than that, but he could never be sure.

N lifted the glass to his lips again, features melting into pure pleasure as he savored the thick blood. Ravi clenched his fingers into a fist, hiding it behind the fluffy cushioning of the couch. Eyes trained on N’s neck, Ravi couldn’t help but sympathize with the vampire that had turned N. N’s neck was something of dreams—long and enticing. Ravi wanted to reach out and touch it, run his lips and tongue across the long expanse of skin. But he didn’t dare try—N could be unpredictable when he was in a good mood like he was today.

“ _Oh God_ , this has to be male,” N moaned once he’d swallowed. “Just _where_ did he get this?” Male blood, N had once explained, had a higher red blood cell count, making it more nutritious than female. He’d quickly debunked the myth that vampires preferred dainty female virgins—only the weakest and hungriest of vampires prayed on “dainty women” because they were easy pray. A smart vampire found himself a strong man with thick and nutritious blood.

“I’m type O,” Ravi pouted, trying to sound uninterested and unimpressed with N’s intense reaction to the blood. N turned to him, a saccharine smile on his blood stained lips.

“O positive. Nearly a third of Korea has your blood type. Do you know how _rare_ O negative is here?” N gushed.

“It can’t be that rare,” Ravi huffed.

“Someone’s jealous,” N teased, voice melodious as he looked away and brought his glass back to his lips. When he pulled the glass away, N locked gazes with Ravi, tongue darting across his lips to clean off the excess blood. Ravi froze, completely under N’s seductive charms. “Less than one percent have type O negative,” N continued. “It’s not like it tastes significantly different but… it’s like drinking fine spiced hot cocoa.”

“Fine spiced cocoa? You’re crazy,” Ravi tried to dismiss, shaking his head as he looked away.

“Jealous~” N hummed with laughter. He scooted closer to Ravi, leaning in and hovering over his shoulder. Ravi tensed, able to feel N’s breath on his jaw. “I’d let you taste for yourself, but you wouldn’t be able tell the difference.” Ravi stared at N from the corner of his eyes, shivering at the wicked smile that had taken over the vampire’s features. N reached up and stroked the underside of Ravi’s chin. Ravi’s heart rate and breathing sped slightly as he became more nervous.

“W-why are you breaking out the special blood?” Ravi asked, trying to keep calm. N was purposely agitating him. Ravi _knew_ N liked to make humans squirm.

“Do I need a reason?” N asked, refusing to move. Ravi turned his head towards N, accidently bumping noses and brushing their lips together.

“You’re unusually happy,” Ravi muttered against N’s lips. N pressed forward, drawing Ravi into a quick kiss before pulling away completely. He leaned back into the cushions and brought his glass back to his lips. With two gulps, he finished the blood, bringing the glass down and cradling it in both hands.

“It’s the 150th anniversary of Leo being turned. Aah, I still remember how fussy he was when he was first turned. A real Joseon yangban. I wanted to slap him,” N explained as his features turned sentimental.

“150 years…” Ravi repeated in awe.

“Master sent us the highest grade of Korean beef to celebrate, but I don’t know where Leo managed to get an entire _liter_ of O negative. Tonight we’ll feast!” N exclaimed.

“You’re already spoiling your meal,” Ravi scolded.

“Leo had a glass as well. We’re saving the last two cups for after dinner. Aaah, I’ll be so stuffed.”

“N,” Ravi asked, eyes falling back to N’s neck. N hummed in question. “If Leo’s been a vampire for 150 years, how long have you—“ N pressed his finger to Ravi’s lips, silencing him. The smile on N’s lips was tight, daring Ravi to finish his sentence. Ravi reached out and brushed his fingers along N’s neck. N dragged his finger down to Ravi’s chin.  He tilted Ravi’s head up and to the side, exposing his neck.

“You’ve been eyeing my neck since I sat down. Are you feeling neglected?” Ravi swallowed, not wanting to admit it even though it was the truth. N pulled away completely, bending over the edge of the couch to place his wine glass on the floor. “Tonight I’m going to play with Leo,” he announced as he sat back up, “so should I give you some attention now?”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Ravi said, having mixed feelings. If N got too carried away, he would end up feeding on Ravi and Leo would probably end up angry.

“But you’ve been eyeing my throat like you want to fuck,” N teased. He pressed Ravi back into the cushions and straddled him, bringing both of his hands up to Ravi’s neck. “You look like you want to kiss my jaw,” he murmured, pressing his forehead to Ravi’s as he tickled Ravi’s jaw with the tips of his fingers. “Like you want to suck on my Adam’s apple.” His thumbs caressed Ravi’s Adam’s apple. “To bite my jugular.”

Ravi shivered as N trailed his fingers over the major arteries in his throat, stopping half way down his neck to press in and feel Ravi’s pulse. N breathed heavily on Ravi’s lips, his predatory side manifesting. Ravi choked down a needy whine. N had been completely correct, but the idea of N feeding off him was also just as enticing. He cursed mentally as he felt his nether regions stirring. Giggling, N pulled back, hands releasing Ravi’s neck and flying to his own. He tilted his head back and stared down at Ravi with half lidded eyes, running his fingers over the expanse of his extra-long neck.

“If you want it, then devour it,” N ordered, eyes flashing yellow. Ravi lost control, succumbing to N’s seduction. He pulled N back down, leaning forward to meet in the middle. His lips crashed into N’s jaw and he pressed sloppy kisses to the cool flesh, trailing his way to just under N’s ear. He mouthed the flesh there, sucking and licking at it until he drew a contented sigh from N’s lips.

N buried his hands into Ravi’s hair, pressing him harder into his neck as Ravi began to kiss down towards N’s Adam’s apple. Ravi took the upper part of N’s Adam’s apple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the flesh as his thumbs traced out the veins and tendons in N’s neck. A low growl rolled through N’s body as Ravi began to teeth the wider expanse of his neck.

“Do you smell it?” N asked, voice husky with desire and still quivering from the growl. “Leo’s cooking you dinner.” Ravi couldn’t smell anything except the powerful musk of the predator on his lap.

“All I smell is you,” he grunted in response, mouthing the words against N’s flesh. A shiver racked Ravi’s entire body as the tension of the fingers in his hair increased and nails dug into his scalp. Everything was terrifying yet terribly arousing.

Ravi knew that if the circumstances were different, that if he were a stranger, he would have a high probability of getting killed. But there was always a chance of dying with vampires. N’s deep, controlled breathing didn’t stem from arousal—it was the way he smelled his prey. N rolled his hips down, drawing a moan from Ravi with the unexpected stimulus. Ravi pressed his teeth against N’s jugular. With a growl, N ripped Ravi’s head back.

Ravi shivered, fingers nervously digging into the flesh at the base of N’s neck. Fangs bared and eyes glowing a haunting yellow, N was fearful sight. It was when he met N’s eyes again that Ravi realized he’d been under N’s control from the moment the vampire had crawled into his lap. He swallowed nervously. The hands in his hair pulled his head back to fully expose his neck.

N leaned down, pressing Ravi completely back into the cushions. His breathing shallowed considerable, tickling the nape of Ravi’s neck as he took in Ravi’s pheromones. One of N’s hands wandered down to Ravi’s neck, caressing it as he began to nuzzle out the perfect spot on Ravi’s neck to bite. Ravi shifted under N, closing his eyes as he surrendered into N’s touch. He was rock hard and anticipating the bite, anticipating the play that would follow.

“I wanna be in you,” N groaned, finally finding the optimal place. He hovered there, shallow breath speeding up and warm on Ravi’s skin. N was aroused and that was all Ravi needed to know that his life wasn’t in danger today.

“I want you in me,” Ravi moaned. “I want your fangs. Your dick. _Fuck, I want you_.”

“I want to fuck and suck you ‘til you can’t get out of bed,” N growled. Ravi shivered, cock twitching at the idea. Lapping at Ravi’s jugular, N rolled his hips down again. Pressing forward so his half-erection was against Ravi’s stomach, he teased the throbbing vein in Ravi’s neck. Ravi pressed hips up, his neck closer. N brushed his fangs to Ravi’s flesh and—

“The meat’s done.” Leo’s voice broke through their concentration. Suddenly Ravi was completely aware of his surroundings, aware of N, of the couch, of Leo standing behind them. His mind was clear except for the distracting ache in his pants. N took a deep breath and pulled back slowly, eyes black and fangs retracted. It was as if N hadn’t been about to feed at all—the switch was terrifying.

“Oops. I almost spoiled dinner,” N scolded himself. Leo struck Ravi on the head as N disentangled himself.

“Ow! What was that for?” Ravi whined, turning to look back at the other vampire.

“For almost spoiling dinner,” Leo scolded. Ravi’s jaw dropped.

“Wuh? Me? That’s all N! I told him to ignore me! Get mad at him!” Ravi protested, pointing at N.  Leo looked up at the older male, analyzing him with sharp eyes. N laughed mischievously as he straightened out his clothes. Leo struck Ravi on the head again.

“Resist harder next time,” Leo scolded.

“Wuh—I really can’t believe you!” Ravi exclaimed, turning around and trying to swat back at Leo.

“Stop teasing Ravi,” N laughed as he walked behind the couch.

“What else am I supposed to do with a stupid dog?”

“Oi!” Ravi cried, swatting at Leo again. N laughed, wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist from behind and rising up on his toes slightly to rest his chin on Leo’s shoulder. Leo squirmed in N’s grip uncomfortably.

“I can see your point, but don’t be too mean,” N reprimanded, squeezing Leo tighter. He pressed his lips to Leo’s neck, momentarily stilling the larger man. “Happy Turning Day,” N hummed. Ravi looked away as Leo momentarily melted into N’s touch.

“Thank you,” Leo mumbled before breaking out of N’s grip. “Let’s eat. The dog’s food is getting cold.”

“Can we have him for dessert?” N asked, following Leo to the dinning room.

“Can we drink him dry?” Leo’s question sent shivers down Ravi’s spine. He debated not following them.

“Will you even have room to? This is a feast.” At N’s words, he decided it was safe and pushed off the couch. He readjusted himself in his pants, still uncomfortably erect. Despite their scary jokes, the idea of dying by vampire bite was actually arousing.

“We’ll have to figure out what to do with him before Master gets here.”

“Ooh! So Master’s coming?”

“For your Turning Day.”

“We’ll have to hide him.”

“Let’s just eat him.”

N slapped Leo’s wrist, the action enough to settle Ravi’s nerves about survival. He sat down at the table and picked up his chopsticks.

“Enough already, let’s just eat the beef.”


End file.
